


Alright

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, School, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I thought you didn’t even like me, Byers.”





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

“I think I’m gonna flunk my english test”, Steve told Jonathan one morning in the hallway.

Jonathan wasn’t even sure how that had happened, Steve Harrington talking to him in school (and Nancy, too, for that matter, but with her he wasn’t quite as surprised), but apparently it was a thing now, so he tried to roll with it. “You can have my notes”, he mumbled as he rummaged through his locker in search of his biology textbook.

“What?” came from Steve.

Jon poked his head out of the locker, wondering if he’d said something wrong. “You can have my notes. If you want”, he added. “I’m not as good as Nancy but I’m not that bad either.”

Steve grinned at him.

“What?” he asked, slightly irritated.

„You’re giving me your notes?” Steve asked, still grinning.

Jonathan frowned. “Yeah. So what?”

Now Steve’s grin almost reached his ears. Jonathan thought that looked kind off ridiculous and maybe (just maybe) a bit endearing. “I thought you didn’t even like me, Byers.”

He shrugged, avoiding his gaze. He could feel the heat in his cheeks that told him he was blushing. “You’re alright, I guess.”

Steve nudged him with his elbow. “Alright?”

Jonathan wasn’t sure, but he thought that he’d never seen Steve so happy before. “Yeah.”

Steve put his hands to his hips and struck a pose. “Only alright? I’d say I’m pretty damn awesome.”

Jonathan huffed and resumed the search for his textbook. “Now don’t get ahead of yourself.”


End file.
